The New Emperor of Jurai
by Rurouni Ken-ouki
Summary: Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka observe the new emperor's coronation


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Ryo-ohki, whom I   
invented but was stolen away from me in a giant conspiracy. I ultimately   
stopped fighting it in a bargain to get the assassins off my back. Pioneer was   
quiet agreeable about it, although I get the impression that AIC was less than   
pleased. Oops! Shouldn't have said that. Never get into an argument with   
Japanese companies, they have far too easy connections to ninjas.  
  
Special thanks to my pre-readers: Willz, Sahari, MissAyeka, and Agent Grey.   
Especially Sahari, who's the inspiration for this fic. Also thanks to Geoduck,   
for pointing out a horrendous mis-spelling.  
  
  
The New Emperor of Jurai  
  
  
"I can't believe it," Tenchi said, pacing back and forth, "I just can't believe   
it."  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "It's happening in an hour, so you'd better get used to it."   
She adjusted the collar of the silvery dress she wore. She wasn't used to such   
fancy things, but she really liked the way she looked in it.  
  
Tenchi sighed, throwing himself into a chair.  
  
"Don't," Ryoko chided, "You'll wrinkle your robes." For Tenchi was dressed in   
overly-fancy Juraian robes, which, he felt, were far too heavy, and definitely   
too hot.  
  
"Why is Azusa stepping down, anyway?" he asked, although he already knew the   
answer. The royal physician had decreed that the emperor's blood pressure was   
far too high, and that he'd needed less stress. For an emperor, there is only   
one way to get rid of stress, and that's to stop being an emperor. Azusa had   
been prepared, of course, to fight this tooth and nail, but Funaho and Misaki   
had intervened. It was one thing to fight doctors and politicians, but Azusa   
was far too smart to try to fight both his wives at once.  
  
So, he had made a royal announcement, informing the entire empire that he would   
be abdicating.  
  
"Why is this bothering you so much?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I just thought..." Tenchi started, but he wasn't sure what he had thought, "I   
guess I thought that Aeka, or grandpa would take the throne.   
  
"You know Yosho doesn't want to return to Jurai, and you can't have an empress   
without an emperor."  
  
"Then why not..." he trailed off.  
  
"Then why not you?" Ryoko asked, laughing, "A teenage kid from Earth?"  
  
Tenchi glared at her. "Like their choice is any better?"  
  
Ryoko stopped laughing. "I thought," she said, her voice distant, "that you   
didn't want to be emperor. Didn't you say we were going to live a simple, happy   
life in Japan?"  
  
Tenchi, realizing the implications his complaining had, rushed to Ryoko's side.   
"You know I don't want to rule Jurai," he said, putting a hand on Ryoko's   
shoulder, "I'm just... surprised, that's all. And Aeka's marrying him! Can you   
believe it?"  
  
Ryoko burst into laughter again. "Okay," she said, between laughs, "I agree   
with you there. That's just too much to believe!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," a cold voice came from the doorway. Aeka stepped into   
the room. "You get to live 'happily ever after' on Earth." Her voice was heavy   
and sad.  
  
Tenchi stepped up to her. "Aeka, I'm sorry things turned out this way, but... I   
don't want to leave Earth, it's my home."  
  
Aeka sighed. "What's done is done," she said with resignation, "I will do my   
duty to my people. I have no regrets."  
  
Ryoko appeared next to the two, unconsciously taking Tenchi's hand in her own.   
"Aren't you being a bit extreme about this? I know your responsibility as First   
Princess requires you to help the new emperor get accustomed to his duties, but   
you don't have to marry him!"  
  
There was a spark in Aeka's eyes as she glared at Ryoko. "Don't you dare   
question my decisions while you stand there, holding Lord Tenchi's hand!" she   
snapped. Her face softened, though, and she went on, softly. "You don't   
understand, Ryoko. Do you know how few people I've known who actually care   
about me? If I can't marry a man whom I love, at least I can have a husband   
who's a friend. I think the same could be said for him. His second wife will   
doubtlessly be chosen for political reasons. At least we'll have each other."  
  
Tenchi shook his head, wrily. "It's just... hard to picture you two together."  
  
"Well," Aeka said, turning her head, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
  
"I guess you don't," Tenchi said. He hesitated for a moment, then went on.   
"You know, Aeka, if things had been different..." A hurt look crossed Ryoko's   
face, for only a moment, before she hid it. Tenchi didn't notice it, but Aeka   
did.  
  
"Lord Tenchi," Aeka said, forcing herself to smile, "I told you I had no   
regrets. You shouldn't either. I honestly wish you both a happy life, from the   
very bottom of my heart."  
  
The sounds of trumpets echoed through the halls.  
  
"Oh no!" Aeka said, lifting a hand to her face, "The coronation is about to   
start. Come, we'd better go" She turned and, lifting the front of her dress,   
ran down the hallway. Tenchi and Ryoko exchanged glanced, and followed after   
her.  
  
The coronation was relatively simple. The new emperor's and Aeka's wedding was   
only a week later, and apparently, this was a much more important event to the   
Juraian people. As a result, no one had too much time or enthusiasm for the   
actual coronation.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko took their place along a line of various noblemen and soldiers,   
flanking a long, purple carpet that led across the room to the trio of thrones.   
Azusa sat there, his crown resting on his head. He looked as if the entire   
thing was a great annoyance to him. On either side, were his wives, Funaho and   
Misaki. Each held a large, heavy staff in their lap.  
  
Trumpets played again, and the great doors opened. The new emperor walked   
slowly forward. Aeka folowed behind him, slightly to one side, as was her right   
as the emperor's fiancé. As the new emperor passed each person in the lineup,   
they would nod, and he'd nod back. He had a very serious look on his face,   
obviously overwhelmed by the situation he was in. As Tenchi nodded, he couldn't   
help but think that this look was decidedly out of place on the new emperor's   
face.  
  
The pair of them reached the foot of the stair. Aeka bowed deeply, and stepped   
off to one side, taking her place next to Tenchi. Her partner, now alone,   
gulped deeply, and began to climb the stairs.  
  
He knelt, fully aware of the fact that everyone's attention was soley on him.   
Sweat poured down his face, and the heavy robes didn't help. Azusa stood and   
approached the kneeling figure. Forcing him to rise, Azusa wordlessly lifted   
the crown from his head, and placed it upon the new emperor.  
  
Funaho and Misaki stood, simultaneous, slamming their staves loudly on the   
floor. As one, they yelled out, "All hail the new emperor, Nobuyuki Jurai!" 


End file.
